


Bitter

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jay, Rape Recovery, Team as Family, Underage Rape/Non-con, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pythor was supposed to be his friend.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon & Sensei Wu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry

Pythor is the best.. person? Snake? Anything he's ever met. He's helped him get lots of candy and has been his friend, Lloyd cant believe his luck.

After two failed attempts it's nice to have at least one nice snake.

He's so glad to finally have a friend.

Until he doesn't.

 _It hurts._ Pythor's large tail is wrapped around him, keeping him still, and his hands are on his neck and- and he cant breath, he doesn't know what to do.

**_It hurts._ **

He's crying, hot globs of tears spilling down splotchy red cheeks, choked off cries of pain escaping him. He wants it to stop, it burns and aches and feels so wrong, this.. this shouldn't be happening. 

He's only ten but he understands what's happening just fine, and it's so, _so_ wrong. He hates it so much, he wants to scream but his throat is in pain from previous use a couple minutes ago. He still ends up throwing up.

-

Jay feels sick. The first thing they heard when they entered the school was Lloyd screaming. Admittedly, he doesn't like the kid, but he sounds so hurt. 

Then theres a snake, thoroughly fucking up what they were trying to do.

Until Jay gets up, shoving his way through a half assed blockade, and he feels even worse. 

Lloyd's laying on his back, shirt pushed up slightly and his pants have obviously been shoved back on halfhazardly, he's sweaty and crying and theres a trace of a sticky white substance on his stomach that makes him almost vomit. His neck is starting to bruise.

And Pythor just _smiles,_ holding out the map he undoubtedly stole from the kid and then promptly disappears. It's the cowards way out. Jay really wants to punch him in the face.

Instead, he kneels by the kid and fixes his clothes with gentle hands, noting the flinch, and then picks him up, one arm under him and the other wrapped around his back.

Lloyd clings to him immediately, sobbing with renewed strength. His little body is shaking, his clothes are damp.

Jay thought the other snakes were bad, after infecting his parents and stealing from villages, but they're like kittens compared to Pyrthor. God, Lloyd's only _ten._

He doesn't know what to do.

The other Ninja come up through the hatch and Sensei and Nya arrive in the bounty, Kai breathing out a soft "Oh shit." When he catches sight of the crying ten year old.

"He- He needs a bath, or shower. Something to get him clean." He manages to grit out to Sensei.

The older man nods and reaches out to take his nephew, but the boy flinches away, pressing himself against Jay as much as he can. The blue Ninja doesn't miss the look of hurt that crosses his face.

"Very well."

-

Jay gently sets Lloyd on the toilet. "Bath or shower?" He asks, and it takes the boy a moment to response. "Shower." His voice is hoarse. Jay winces.

-

Everyone walks on eggshells around Lloyd. He sleeps in Sensei's room.

-

The kid has a limp.

-

  
The next day Lloyd plays a prank on all of them. Jay cant muster up the energy to feel mad. After what he's been through he deserves to just be happy and be a kid. 

The others dont seem as leieniet as him, but he's definitely seen them much more upset about smaller things.

-

He punches Pythor in the face before he's forced back onto the log.

-

After everything, and Lloyd fixes Zane's Gi and pranks Cole again, he finds the kid on the deck, alone.

The others are still inside, no doubt devouring the cake Zane made. Lloyd should be a part of that too, but.. obliviously, he's upset. Jay has a feeling he knows what its about.

"Hey." He announces his presence before he gets there and then settles himself down next to the kid once he's acknowledged. "Not feeling up for cake?"

Lloyd pulls his knees to his chest. "No." Is his short, tired reply. He looks too sad to be ten, too miserable because of someone else's disgusting actions. Jay's glad he managed to punch Pythor in the face earlier.

"That's okay." Jay responds softly, running his hand through his own brown hair. "Its okay to not be okay, you know?" He shifts a little, looking down at Lloyd who looks up at him owlishly. "I don't understand your pain, but I will be here to help you through it."

Lloyd shudders, and scoots over to press himself against Jay's side. The Lightning ninja smiles, and slowly wraps his arm around his shoulders. "You're one of us now kid, you're.. you're our little brother. The otherwise may not realize it yet, but they will soon, I promise."

"Thanks Jay." He mumbles, and after a moment of hesitation, moves over and holds his arms out, not meeting the ninja's eyes.

Jay only smiles and pulls the boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back. "Its no problem pipsqueak."

Jay uses his other hand to comb through Lloyd's hair, hoping to calm the kid as he feels his shirt begin to wet. "Did I tell you that I punched Pythor today?" 

Lloyd shifts a little, and shakes his head after a moment. "Well, I did, punched him right in his big, stupid purple face. Maybe someday you could punch him too, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Lloyd breaths, he's started to shake. "That.. that would be nice." 

And if the two of them stay like that late into the night then its between them, and no one ever asks.

-

Jay wants to cry when they learn Lloyd's been kidnapped by the serpentine, and Pythor. 

He's so, so glad when they get him back home unharmed.

-

When Pythor makes a move on Lloyd after the green Ninja came to rescue them, setting scaly hands on the boy's hip, Jay wishes to escape his cage more then he's ever wished for anything in his life. Even more than he's wished for Nya _-or Kai, although he'd never admit to wanting that-_ to go on a date with him.

He doesn't think he'll ever be happier to see Garmadon, who puts a stop to Pythor's advancements immediately.

-

The words _'Pythor is on the ship'_ is just about the scariest thing he's ever heard.

-

Lloyd's mouth feels dry as he tries his hardest to stand up to Pythor, he's just got to keep the snake distracted long for Nya to get the Samurai suit, that's all.

But Pythor just keeps getting closer, pushing him back up against the railing of the bounty. The ninja are yelling, he doesn't know what they're saying, panic clogging his senses.

Pythor leans forward, face inches from Lloyd's own. "You know, I rather enjoyed my last time with you." He purrs, voice sickly sweet. He grabs the boy's chin in a bruising grip, and then shoves him down to his knees. "It would be rather.. unfortunate, if something were to happen to you in front of all your new little.. friends."

Lloyd starts to shake. He cant breath. "I wonder if any of them use you like I did. That's probably the only thing someone like you is good for." He continues, lip curling. Lloyd feels tears begin to pool in his eyes.

Pythor is pushing scaly fingers into his mouth when Nya lands in her Samurai X suit. Her anger is obvious, but the second Pythor leaves him he collapses, dropping to the floor entirely and curling in on himself.

He's shaking like a leaf, he cant fucking breath, he isn't aware of anything going on around him, just his overwhelming sense of fear.

And then everything goes black.

-

When he comes to, Pythor and the Fangblades are long gone. The Ninja are talking in hushed whispers that he cant make out.

He groans. He feels emotionally exhausted, he's so, so tired.

"Hey there Green Machine." Cole is the first one at the mattress, sitting down next to it. "How're ya feeling?" 

He looks up at the earth ninja and whines in response. Cole winces.

"I figured kid. Do.. do you need a hug?"

Lloyd blinks. That is definitely not what he expected, but he pushes himself up after a moment of difficulty anyways, and leans into him as Jay sits on the other side of the bed.

Cole's hugs would probably be better if he wasn't holding him like he was about to break. Cole was probably the kind of person to hug with everything he had.

Lloyd looks forward to when he won't be seen as so fragile that Cole will give him a real hug.

He appreciates it anyway.

When he pulls away, he see's that Zane has sat next to Cole and Kai is seated next to Jay.

Kai reaches over and gently takes his hand, movements almost unbearably slow. "We're here for ya, shorty." Kai smiles and rubs the back of his hand with his thumb comfortingly as Zane takes his other hand.

"We're going to keep you safe." The Ninja states firmly. "We won't let Pythor even get near you anymore, I promise that."

Lloyd feels tears springing to his eyes.

Jay gives him a look, a very, I told you so look. Both him and Cole move to wrap their arms around his shoulders.

And here, with his brothers, Lloyd thinks he may be okay.


End file.
